Brothers don't End with Blood
by Firestark5757
Summary: The demons have set a trap for Sam, Dean and Castiel. After escaping and making their way back to Bobby's house only met with the problem of thousands of demons on their tail, but that's not the only complication, how are they going to escape this mess when they're not even in double diigits? Join the 3 as they survive being turned into kids and dealing with the supernatural.
1. Bobby?

**HERE IT IS! MY FIRST CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO CUTE MOMENTS OF LITTLE CAS AND THE WINCHESTERS WELL DON'T READ ANY OF THE FUTURE CHAPTERS BECAUSE YOU MAY DIE.**

"Come again?"

"Bobby it's just a quick hunt, well be back." Sam replied as Dean shoved clothes into his bag.

"I can get Rufus on it, we're dealing with Crowely and you boys want to go hunt?" Bobby was getting frustrated with the Winchester's patience.

"Look, we've been here for 3 days, I don't think I can handle sitting around the house anymore. Besides it was Cas who said he needed help with demons." Dean pointed out.

"Demons?" Bobby questioned.

Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam replied, "Yes, you caught us."

"So you igits are just gunna run in, guns blazing? Is that it?"

"Look, the're omens everywhere, and if we can help then so be it." Dean threw his duffle over his shoulder.

"And is Cas going to even help you on this?"

"Of course,"

All three turned to see the trench coated angel appear by the chair.

"I wouldn't put them in danger of such a small task unless I was there to help." Castiel added.

"Alright so where to?" Dean asked as he and Sam took a step forward.

"It's a town, about 30 minutes from here, I'll meet you-"

"No Cas, no zapping around when you're with us, ok?" The hunter ordered.

There was a short pause.

"I understand." The angel sighed.

Sam turned to Bobby, "We'll be back sometime tonight and one of us will call you if something goes wrong."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be the one busting in to save you if something DOES go wrong."

"Alright well, come on Cas, we better hit the road." Dean waved and walked out the door with his brother and Castiel close behind.

...

Bobby skimmed over the red leather book in his hand, it was past 11 o'clock. The man glanced up at his phone, wondering where the 3 were this late.

"Those boys will be the death of me," he mumbled as he reached over, having to call and see what was wrong.

Just as he was about to dial there was a soft knock. Bobby looked up, waiting for the usual call from Dean behind the door.

He sat there a few more moments, not hearing a word, just another quiet knock.

Bobby gave up and went to the door.

Slowly he twisted the knob and pulled the creaking wooden door open. Looking around the man was suprised to see nothing, Dean's car wasn't even in sight. Bobby scrached his head until a small voice came from below him.

"Bobby?"

The old hunter looked down to see 3 young boys standing infront of the doorway in oversized clothing.

He took a step back to look them over, the oldest had dark brown hair with a large denim jacket over his oversized shirt. He seemed to be about 6.

In his arms was a small sleeping 2 year old, he had bushy brown hair and was wrapped in a large flannel shirt. Standing next to the two was a boy about 4 or 5. He had spiky black hair and was busy pulling the blue tie out from under his large trench coat.

"Dean?" Bobby was astonished.

"Hi," The young boy's cheaks went red. He was embaressed and annoyed.

"What the hell happened?"

"We were in search of the Sidsher," Castiel responded, in a sqeaky voice, blushing at the strange high pich of his own tone. "It got too us,"

"Some more than others," Dean said looking down at his sleeping brother.

Bobby was about to ask more questions when he noticed the three shivering.

"Well you three should probably get it here," The man said, moving away from the door.

Dean marched his way to the couch and clambered ontop of it. Castiel scooped up the end of his coat and followed the young hunter.

"So a Sidsher? What's that?" Bobby looked expectatly at the small boys.

"It's a creature," Castiel replied, "the demons enslaved it and forced it to go after us and steal our years."

Dean smiled at the way the angel was trying to deepen his voice.

"And why would they do that? What do they get out of you being younger?" The older hunter asked in confusion.

"To make us vulnerable, they were supose to kill us but Cas got us out in time." Dean gestured to the angel.

Castiel let out a big yawn and pulled the over coat tighter around his small body.

"So how did it get you? I mean it's your vessel, not yourself." Bobby pointed out.

"It was able to lock me inside, I can't get out, and being locked in a human has side effects towards an angel."

"What? You didn't tell me that!" Dean quickly sofened his voice when he noticed his brother stirring. "What side effects?" He whispered.

"I'm...well...human," He said as he let out another yawn.

"Human? But how did you zap us here?" The brown haired boy questioned.

"Well I'm not exacly human, I still have my powers I just experience human traits, huger, thirst, cold, and sleep." The young boy rubbed his eyes, letting the large sleeve of his coat fall to his chest.

Dean let out a large yawn as well, holding his brother tighter.

Bobby sighed, "I think you three need to go to sleep, you better go in the panic room, just incase those things come after you."

"But-" The older brother was about to argue when he was quickly interupted.

"No buts you three, now go down stairs and got to bed." Ordered the older man.

Dean and Castiel shared a annoyed look, then slid down the couch and made their way down the stairs, dragging their clothes behind them.

Castiel reached up and grabbed the handel, grunting as he pulled it down for Dean to carry his brother through.

The angel stood in the door way as he watched Dean tuck his younger brother on the cot. Dean then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

Castiel climbed ontop of the cot after closing the door, widening his mouth for another yawn, the dark haired boy pulled the trench coat around his body.

Dean handed the angel a pillow.

"It's strange,"

"What?" The green eyed boy asked as he fluffed his own pillow.

"I seem to be gaining traits of a young human."

"We probably will," Dean sighed, "great, i'm going to start acting like a friggin 6 year old."

"Well there's not much we can do, goodnight!" Castiel said, snuggling deep in his coat with just his black spiky hair poking out.

_Did Cas just say goodnight? _"Goodnight!" _Did I just say goodnight? Aw crap, what's happening to me?_

Dean leaned over and turned out the light. That night he spent cradling his brother in his arms and worring of what would be left of himself in the morning.

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	2. A Very Human Dream

**A QUICK WRITE JUST TO GET THIS OUT, I ACTUALLY HAD THIS DREAM LAST NIGHT AND THEN GOT MORE OF THE STORY LINE MADE UP IN MY HEAD BECAUSE OF IT, DON'T WORRY ILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER ABOUT BREAKFAST AND WHAT WAS HAPPENING WHILE CAS WAS SLEEPING SOON, DON'T WORRY!**

Castiel couldn't believe what he was doing, even when he was partly human before he had never done something like this before, he was dreaming. An angel experiencing a dream. That's never happened before, not once.

It might have something to do with the fact of him now possessing the mind of a child, with the imagination and wide eyes of a toddler he could do anything.

The angel looked around where he was, not the proper older him, the young 5 year old him.

He was alone in a small garden, not one other person in sight.

Looking down, Castiel saw a small pond sat in front of him.

With wide eyes, the angel watched a band of brightly colored fish swarm around the lilies. Castiel smiled as he stood and watched the clear water curve and twist around the fish.

The dark haired boy opened his mouth in aw as one of the scaled creatures leaped from the water and back in. He giggled as the water splashed his face.

Castiel dropped to his knees and leaned over the water, one of the fish made its way close to the suface. The angel smiled as he leaned closer and closer until his nose was pressing against the cool water.

The fish stared for a long time until it pressed its own tip on the small boy's.

The little angel squinted and smiled widely, just then there was a crack over head.

Castiel jerked upwards and stared at the dark clouds closing over the sky.

There was a few more cracks and flashes before the fear in the little boy's body drained out.

"It's just rain."

Just as Castiel found the word, a small sprinkle of water fell from the sky.

The angel closed his eyes and smiled. He let the cool water soak in his dark hair and coat.

After a long time of doing this, Castiel lifted his little fists and rubbed the water from his crystal blue eyes. Opening the wonder back into his eyes, there was a very fimiliar call.

"Cas?"

The dark haired boy turned around but no one was there,

"Cas!"

He heard it again, _who is that? _

Suddenlythe ground from underneath him begun to shake.

It shook and shook, the voice becoming louder and more intense.

"Cas! CAS! **CAS!**"

Castiel quickly snapped open his eyes. The young boy sat up and looked around. It took him a moment to remember where he was, the cold metal walls had replaced the soft green trees, and the lumpy dark matress had taken over the silk grass from his dream.

The young angel rubbed his eyes and turned to see two small Winchesters sitting across from himself.

Dean had his hand on Castiel's shoulder while his brother was playing in the blankets.

"Come on! Bobby says breakfast is ready!" The yound huter looked excited. "COOKED breakfast!"

Castiel looked from Dean to the small Sam, who was busy with unwrapping his foot from the headboard of the cot.

The angel knew they had change, he knew HE had changed, but for some reason that didn't really worry him.

"Let go Sammy!" Dean said as he grabbed his little brother and made his way to the door.

"Coming Cas?" The little boy called, holding the door open.

"Yes," Castiel did miss his deeper voice though. "I just want to finish thinking of somthing."

The little boy shook his head, "You're weird." After that Dean made his way up the stairs with his brother close behind.

Castiel smiled and layed back to look up at the celinging. Grinnning, the boy closed his eyes and started to remeber every detail of his very human dream.

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	3. Breakfast

**ANOTHER CHAP! SO IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

Dean pulled Sam up the stairs.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from behind.

The older brother was excited, he hadn't eaten a cooked breakfast in forever. He loved staying at Bobby's and this was why.

"DEAN!" The high pitched call came from behind again.

Dean turned to face Sam. "What?"

"Your going too fast!" Sam untangled his hand from his brother's and stood crossing his arms.

"Then I'll just have to carry you!"

"No Dean, I'm a big boy now, I don't need-" Just as Sam was in mid sentence he had been scooped up and rushed the rest of the way by his brother.

The young boy pushed until Dean plopped him back on the ground and scrambled up onto the table.

Sam patiently pulled himself, along with help from his big brother, up onto the chair next to him.

Dean watched intensely as Bobby put a pile of scrambled eggs on each plate.

Sam licked his lips when he had placed their plates on the table.

The older brother quickly started shoving eggs in his mouth.

"Dean, use a fork." Bobby passed it to him.

"Sorry!" Dean sighed.

Sam sat there for a second, watching his brother.

"Come on you act like your 6-" Bobby stopped, realizing his age now.

Sam lifted his arm, picking up the fork and begun eating.

The older man stood there for a few moments then asked, "Where's Cas?"

Dean looked up, "he's coming."

"Yeah he said he was thinking!" The younger brother added, taking a bite from his strip of bacon.

Bobby shook his head, he hoped they were able to fix this soon, taking care of children was not on his to do list this week.

The man looked down to see a small Dean, checks stuck out like a chipmunk, holding out his empty plate.

"Mfor pwefs." Bobby quickly translated his word for 'more please' and picked up his plate.

"So you're complete kids now? Mentally I mean."

Suddenly there was a loud shriek.

The hunter turned to see the older brother tickling Sam.

"Dean stop!" The younger brother laughed. "Stop it!"

"Whose going to make me?" Dean smiled, lifting his brother out of the chair and tickling him further.

Bobby smiled, "Dean, let go of your brother."

The child in question stopped, he gave Sam's hair a bit of a rub then put him back in his chair.

The younger brother giggled as he tried to fix his hair.

The hunter walked over, dropping the second plate in front of Dean.

The older Winchester's eyes lit up at the sight of more food.

"Hello," a small squeak came from behind.

The two Winchesters turned to see a smiling, tiny Castiel standing in the middle of the room.

"Look!" Dean held his plate up above his head to show then younger boy. "Breakfast!"

Bobby watched the little angel scoop up his coat, trying his best not to trip, he made his way over to the table.

Castiel pulled himself on top of the creaking wooden chair.

He sat on the other side of Sam, watching the two.

The younger brother looked over at the new boy.

"Why are you so happy?" The messy haired little boy asked.

Castiel smiled at Sam. "Because I had a dream last night!"

Dean stopped eating. "I had a dream too! I was fighting a werwolf." The young hunter threw his hands in the air. "It was HUDGE!"

"Wow," The little Sam gasped. "Were you scared?"

"Nah!" The older brother grinned. "I easily took it out single handily!"

"How?" Castiel looked deeply interested.

"Well," Dean smirked, ready to start his amazing story.

Suddenly the hunter was on top of the table, looking down at his audience,

"One came at me from the right! I dived between his legs! Then I turn, covered in mud, I drew my pistol and with one quick movement there was a silver bullet in its head."

"Whoa..." Castiel and Sam gasped in unison.

"Alright werwolf hunter," Bobby came back out of the kitchen. "Get off the table."

The brother sighed as he clambered back down to his seat.

Bobby placed a plate in front of the angel.

"So what was your dream about?" Sam squeaked.

"It was amazing," Castiel smiled. "I was in a forest, by a pond, and there were fish! And it rained! It felt so, peaceful."

Sam grinned as Dean rolled his eyes. "Sounds boring, give me a fight!"

"Dean," Bobby called, "it's not the fact it was boring, it was his first dream."

This felt strange, Bobby was having flashbacks of younger Sam and Dean left and right, and here they were again.

Castiel lifted a piece of bacon, dangling it in front of his face as he stared at it.

"It's good."

"Huh?" The angel turned to see the two year old Sam munching on his own.

"It's really good, try it!"

Castiel turned back and hesitantly placed the whole piece into his mouth.

Dean leaned over, "Do you like it?"

Because of his mouth being filled with food the angel just nodded, smiling.

Bobby scratched his head as he watched the three eat, they were gone now, the real Sam, Dean and Cas. How was he suppose to bring them back alone?

The older man sighed at the thought.

Suddenly Dean flicked a fork full of egg at Castiel. Sam laughed so hard his face was red while the angel glances around, once he realized who did it he lifted his own fork and flicked some at Dean.

The three sat in their chairs giggling.

Bobby smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


End file.
